


Appearances Are Deceptive

by AliceMalefoy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Punk, Punk!Au, Tattoo, punk!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMalefoy/pseuds/AliceMalefoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finals are coming along with prom, and you're stressed to death. Though you can't focus on your exams when Luke Hemmings, the school's bad boy keeps glancing at you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearances Are Deceptive

Appearances Are Deceptive

“Hey, what's up ?” Your friend's voice made you jump in surprise and drop your keys on the floor. “Wow, someone's on the nerves today!” She tried to joke as she bend down to pick up you keys. You gladly took them and thanked her before opening your locker.  
“Just had a bad night and a long day ahead of me” You sigh. It was finals week and you couldn't be more stress or anxious than you were for the last few days. It got to the point where you barely manged to swallow anything because it simply made you want to puke just to look at food. You almost killed yourself from studying every day for the last months but it still felt like you didn't study enough now that the moment has come. It was the first and you couldn't wait for the week to end so you could go to Maccas and stuff yourself with food to catch up all the meals you skipped.  
“You need to relax!” (Y/F/N) said, patting your shoulder and then she froze. You followed her gaze, peeking over your shoulder only to meet a pair of blue eyes staring at you. You knew very well whose eyes it was. Those belonged to Luke Hemmings. You didn't know much about him though, he was the mysterious guy nobody really talked to. Did you ever hear his voice ? You couldn't remember, he was always sitting in the back of the classroom, and all you could tell was that he never did his home works and just kind of sat there, not taking any notes and barely listening – if not having his earplugs in and thoroughly ignoring the teacher. He's said to be a bad boy – and according to his tattoos and piercing and the cigarette which seemed to be glued to his lips, you believed it – and some people even whispered on his way that he was a criminal and already went to jail. Silly, right ?  
“Do you know him ?” (Y/F/N) asked you. Of course everyone knew him, but yet, nobody really knew him.  
You shook your head as a response, your long brow hair flipping along your head's motions, then focused back on (Y/F/N).   
“So, what are you going to do when all of this is over ?” You asked, trying to sound enthusiastic, but only managing to put a weak smile on your lips.   
“Probably taking you to the SPA because you're so tensed up that you're holding in your breath.” She joked. “And don't forget prom night” She winked at you, but you didn't react. “C'mon, everything's gonna be fine! You're going to rock this test, you 're the best student in English!” She only wanted to lift you up and reassure you but the only thing you could think about was that now, you it was absolutely out of question for you to fail this test because you had the best grades in this class and you couldn't disappoint your family and teachers. You swallowed your saliva and smiled.  
“Yeah, you're right. No need to worry.” You lied.  
“Great ! Now keep this in mind: at the end of the week, we're free!” She sang the last part while walking away, giving you the thumbs up and heading to her exam room.  
“She's right you know” A voice interrupted you in your thoughts and made you drop your stuff – again. You never heard that voice before, but it hit you how deep and smoky it was. It sent shivers through your body. How could a voice be that sexy ? You turned about to see who talked to you, and saw the same blue eyes as before. Only inches away from your face.  
“People need to stop doing this!” You exclaimed, trying to slow down your heart beat – the poor thing is going to fail you one day.  
“I didn't mean to scare you-” He scratched his neck awkwardly.  
“You didn't” You trailed off, a little too fast to be convincing, causing him to smirk. “Sorry but... what do you want ?” You asked, inwardly slapping yourself for asking such an impolite question. Plus nothing prevented him from speaking to you, after all, you shared the same class since freshman year. He bit his lower lip, his teeth playing with the black lip ring pierced through it.  
“Just- wishing you good luck ?” It sounded like a question more than an answer. “And I- I wanted to say that... your tattoo, uhm, it's really cool and... well I think it suits you.” He mumbled, slightly uncomfortable. You looked down at your own forearm and trailed your fingers over the fresh tattoo. It was your parents' present for your eighteenth birthday. It was a black rose intertwined with elvish symbols.  
“Does it mean something ?” He asked, obviously making an attempt to start conversation.   
“No- I mean yes!” You stammered. Luke took you aback by coming talking to you, and now he was casually talking to you about you tattoo ? Gosh, your level of anxiety just reached a whole new level.  
“It's elvish. It's written Anar Caluva Tielyanna” You explained, though it most definitely didn't make sens to him. Luke raised an eyebrow and a small smirk crept on his flawless face.  
“Lord of the rings, ugh ?” He chuckled lightly, making your cheeks turn red. You couldn't believe he got the reference ! It made you smile, and you stressed down a little bit.  
“Impressive” You acknowledged and closed your locker. “I have to go now.” You stated, your hand put a strand of your insanely long hair behind your ear in a mechanical gesture. Oh no ! You did not just do that (Y/N) ! But Luke's smirk proved you wrong, he noticed the move. Too late.  
“Okay, uhm- bye !” You rambled awkwardly and then left.

*

“You talked to Luke ?! Like, Luke Luke ?” (Y/F/N) asked for the hundredth time in a row, causing you to giggle at how silly she was.   
“Do you know another one ?” You asked, laughing at her.  
“No but- wow, you talked to Luke Hemmings. Did he offer you drugs ?” She blurted out the last part. You almost missed a step from the stairs.  
“What ? No!” You denied. “He just noticed my tattoo and said it was nice” You shrugged, your eyes automatically drifting to your arm. You pulled your sleeve up as today you wore a long sleeved black shirt, to detail your tattoo, trying to figure out what he liked about it. Of course, you loved it, but it was your tattoo, so it was normal. But what pleased him ? You were thrown back to reality when you bumped into someone as you turned around the corner of a corridor.  
“Oh sorry, I-” You started but stopped as you recognized the tall frame of the boy. “I'm sorry” You gulped.   
“(Y/N) what are you... ?” (Y/F/N) asked but stopped when she spotted the boy. It was Brett. The ladies favorite out of all the guys in school. He was the leader of the football team but he also was a smart dude – not like most of the athletes – and he's said to be a sweet guy – the kind who pays for you when he takes you out but doesn't expect you to take off you clothes afterward – and it was just really nice to know that this kind of boy still existed. And it was also really nice to bump into him – you've never been closer to his perfect chest that right now, and you didn't really mind to proximity. He's your lab partner anyway and you already talked every now and then, but only for school projects and every time you did speak, you were too busy admiring his profile to pay attention to the work.  
“Are you okay ?” He asked, placing a hand on your shoulder.  
“Y-yeah sure, I'm fine.” You responded, giving him a little smile before joining (Y/F/N) and walking away.  
“Gosh, you'd look so cute together!” She whined. “Too bad I already have a boyfriend – but I'd definitely drop him like a used tissue for Brett” She sigh, half serious, half joking – but she was just another victim of Brett's attractiveness, who were you to blame her ? “Who do you think he's going to prom with ?” She dreamily asked, elbowing me slightly.  
“Well, definitely none of us, so ugh” You dramatically clasped your hand over your heart. (Y/F/N) distractedly playing with one of her blond locks and waved to someone. You followed her gaze and landed on Jace, her boyfriend. He was also in the football team. She looked at you with puppy eyes.  
“Go to your boyfriend silly ! I can go to my next room by myself!” You laughed but immediately felt your stomach shrink. Another final today. And after that, still three other days left. This is gonna be a long week. When you headed towards your room, you had a weird feeling of being stared at, as if someone was consistently watching you from afar – the pressure was driving you crazy you knew it, and you anticipated the look of your parents judging you if you failed. You tried to get rid of the paranoid feeling and kept walking.

*

“I'm so so sorry” You repeated again, sitting down at your usual table in the cafeteria with (Y/F/N), as she sighed.  
“It's no big deal I said. It's not like we've been dating for that long.” She shrugged and then took a mouthful bite of her chocolate cake. The eagerness with which she ate it betrayed her though.  
“Liar liar” You sang, biting your apple. “You know you can tell me how you feel (Y/F/N)! I'd be out of myself if my boyfriend ditched me for prom!” You spoke and your friend looked up at you.  
“EX boyfriend” She corrected you.  
“C'mon! He said he has an important family thing that night ! You can be mad but it's not like he wanted to ditch you.”  
“Pfff, as if.” She hissed. “This is treachery and I take this as an official break up.” (Y/F/N) was being dramatic over the situation, but you understood, she really was excited for prom, she bought the perfect dress months ago and had planned every single detail – though you found it a bit push to plan the whole night, it just showed how much she wanted it to be perfect. “What about you ? Any date ?”  
“Nope” You casually answered,yet you were a bit disappointed that no one asked you out.  
“Boys are stupid” (Y/F/N) trailed off. “Whether they are blind or they didn't build up the guts to ask you to prom with them.”  
“That's sweet but I think I'm just going to spend prom night at home, you know ? Watching netflix and wondering what's wrong with me.” You joked, though you were kind of serious.  
“Don't be silly, we're going !” She said, as if it was the most obvious thing.  
“You really want to go to prom without a date ?” You asked. What's happened to her ? Of course, you didn't mind going alone to prom, but (Y/F/N) always was that kind of girl that dreamt of prom night her whole life and wouldn't consider one bit to go alone.  
“Not alone” She said, a mischievous smirk on her face.   
“I know that face ! What the hell are you planning to do ?” You cocked your eyebrow suspiciously.  
(Y/F/N) reached for something in her bag, her smile not leaving her face and handed it to you. It was a pale pink rose.  
“Prom with me ?” She grinned, pleased with your puzzled expression. You shook your head, wondering where on earth you've found such an amazing best friend, and took her into your arms. Never mind for the perfect prom date with a handsome boy, you're going with your best friend. Your mind still drifted to a boy's face though, a little dash of regret staining this day. And this boy wasn't Brett, surprisingly, you thought about that boy, Luke Hemmings, who you always had a little thought for every time you looked down at your tattoo now.  
“You're the greatest best friend out of all the best friends” You laughed as you hugged her.  
“I know” She teased you. “Now we've got to go shopping! You have a dress to find !” She giggled, already excited for the upcoming shopping day.

*

When you went back to your locker to get your stuff before going home, you pulled out the rose, a little smile creeping on her face as you inwardly still laughed at your best friend. At the other side of the corridor was standing Luke. He waited for you, since he didn't know were you hand out, he'd waited at your locker – well a little further than your locker, it would have been creepy – and he watched you, hidden behind his own locker. You might not be able to forget about your strange conversation with him a few days ago, but neither did he. He never really paid attention to the girls in his class, though most of them were pretty. He felt jaded. Nothing aroused his interest – and really, he didn't put much effort to find something he'd be interested in. Of course he had spotted you. It was hard not to. You were a smart girl, you had your little group of friends, though he preferred to hand out with the little blond girl you called your best friend. He never understood why you two were friends. You were so quiet and introverted and she was such an outgoing and loud person, he didn't get how you managed to get along. But before he knew it, he got interested in you. The way you never styled your insanely long hair and simply let it cascade down your back intrigued him, and when you got your first tattoo, he immediately noticed, and he found it beautiful. Full of poetry and a little nostalgic. Your black clothes added a little touch of sadness to this view but you never stopped smiling, and he was fascinated. The question was: what now ? Everyone in the high school thinks he's a serial killer who went to jail and robs grannies on his way home every day. He never did anything to deny it, he was content with the situation, nobody talked to him, they let him alone and he never tried to go against this. As the years went by, he got a tattoo, and another, a piercing, another tattoo and one more piercing, and he started smoking when he got bored of sitting alone, inactive. All that let to this day. Today he was standing there, watching the girl who managed to make him want to actually do something, to act, rather that watch life pass by from afar, smiling fatuously at the rose she was holding. And suddenly, Luke felt angry and stupid for wanting to change. He was the bad guy. He had tattoos all over his body, his lip and eyebrow pierced, he smoked cigarettes, went to parties and didn't mind getting wasted once in a while, how could she ever like him ? If she wasn't near enough to hear it, he would have kicked his locker rather than carefully close it. He peeked at the flower he kept hidden behind his back all this time, and sighed.   
He dropped it on the floor and walked away.  
“(Y/N)!” (Y/F/N) called you. “You ready ?” She asked.  
“Yup” You nodded and grabbed you car keys. “Let's go!” You headed towards the parking lot. Your friend, who had spotted something on the floor, waited for you to be out of sight and picked it up. When she looked up to see who could have dropped it, she glimpsed a sight of a tattooed arm turning around the corner.   
It was a black rose, just like your tattoo.   
“I'm coming (Y/N)! I just have to go to the bathroom!” She shouted to you, a smirk on her face.

*

As it was said, you and your best friend went to do shopping and found you a dress, and after at least a thousand different shops, you eventually found the one. It was a long deep red dress, with little sleeves falling off your shoulders, because you didn't want to cover up your tattoo. You're not going to admit it, but since Luke said he liked it, you couldn't bring yourself to hide it under your clothes. The dress revealed your bare shoulders and collar bones, and it embraced your waist perfectly. There wasn't anything special about this dress though, it didn't sparkle, or shine in the spot lights or anything. It was simply great on you, because it suited to your curves and you felt pretty in it. (Y/F/N) managed to convince you – after lots of arguments – to put on high heels and to dress you hair. It was brought together in a low bun just above your neck, and a few stands came out of it, your hair hanging loosely over your shoulders, gently stroking them every time you turned your head. You decided not to wear any jewelry and your only makeup was a little bit of mascara and red lipstick, to match the dress. You and (Y/F/N) accorded to meet in from of the gymnasium, and you waited there for thirty minutes now. Slightly annoyed, you put you phone out of your bra – you weren't really a big fan of clutches – and texted her. Im waiting, where R U ? You had to wait two minutes before feeling your phone buzz. It won't be long! Don't worry xx Okay now that didn't answer the question, but at least she didn't forget you. It started to get cold outside and you didn't bring a jacket. In fact, you didn't bring anything else than your phone and waht you were wearing, so she'd better hurry or you'd go back home.  
“(Y/N)?” A voice that you now recognized called your name, and you snapped your head towards the boy. Luke was standing in front of you, in all his greatest glory, in a tuxedo which suited him too well for his own good, and you had some difficulties to swallow at this sight. Even Luke found a date for tonight and you were here, waiting for your best friend in the cold. Well 'even Luke' isn't exactly the right thing to say. Luke was drop dead handsome and it was a miracle not all the girls were all over him, and it most definitely had a link with the bad rumors about him and his so-called stay in jail.  
“Luke!” You said, saying hello. “I didn't think you'd come. You're usually not coming to school events.” You said, immediately regretting those words.  
“Yeah uhm- “ He looked awkwardly at his feet. “I thought it was the last time I'd have the chance to go to prom” He dived his hands into his pockets, as he did when he wore jeans. It made you smile. Shivers ran through your body as it got colder.  
“You're cold.” Luke spoke, frowning his eyebrows. “Why are you waiting here ?” He started to take off his jacket to give it to me but I shook my head.  
“No it's fine. I'm just waiting (Y/F/N), I'm sure she won't be long! I don't want to make you late for your date” You shyly looked away, wondering who it was. Luke flinched but kept his mouth shut, his lips forming a thin line.  
“Where is the lucky girl ? If you don't mind the question.” You asked, trying to converse while waiting for your friend. You're so gonna kill her for being that late.  
“She's right in front of me.” He breathed out, holding in his breath, waiting for a reaction from you. You gasped and looked around, just to make sure he really was talking about you.   
“But-” Was all you manage to say. “(Y/F/N) ?”   
“I was going to ask you to go with me when I saw you with a rose yesterday.” He explained, staring at the floor and then, back at me. “She noticed and explained it was from her, and she said she'd stay home so I could- well, you know, come here with you.” His cheeks were redder and redder with every word that crossed his lips, and if he actually looked up from the ground, he'd see that yours were just as red as his.   
His eyes finally left the floor to look at you and he pulled out a rose from his back. He handed you the flower and gave you a hopeful look.  
“Will you go to prom with me ?”  
It was a black rose, just like your tattoo.

*

You gently took the rose. “I'd love to, Luke” You said, causing the biggest smile to appear on his face. His entire face was smiling.  
“Let's go inside before you freeze out there” He laughed, offering you his arm that you quickly looped your hand around. You noticed Luke's red tie. (Y/N) even told him which color your dress was ! He still had a large smile plastered on his face, and you instinctively snuggled closer to him because of the fresh wind which was blowing tonight.   
“It's lovely you thought about choosing a black rose you know” You said as you handed your invitation to the teachers standing at the entrance – to prevent strangers from going in. Luke gave you a half smile that made you want to melt down.  
“I knew you'd like it. I just feel so stupid for not building up the courage to ask you about properly” He sighed and you slipped you hand into his, squeezing it.  
“I like it better this way. Normal is boring” You reassured him, amazed that Luke might have such a confidence issue. He always seemed to sure of himself and even slightly cocky sometimes.   
When you both stepped inside, it was as if everyone stopped doing what they were doing and detailed you head to toe, obviously judging you. Luke for coming here, and you for being with him. It was a miracle the music didn't pause right at that moment, leaving the both of you in the center of attention. You weren't used to all that attention and didn't really know what to do. Just when you were about to shout something like “What are you looking at you idiots ?!”, everyone went back to their occupation and you glanced at Luke, to see what made them react. His eyes were a deep shade of blue, as if a storm was raging inside them, and he gave deadly glares at whoever was still staring. When he looked back at you, his eyes were light blue again. The calm after the storm. And deep down you knew that you shouldn't have found that sexy, but dammit, it was so hot that he tried to protect you from the prying eyes when he usually just ignores them.  
“Wow, it seems like the atmosphere's colder inside than outta there” You said. “People are so narrow minded” You sighed and his eyes went wide.   
“What do you mean ?” He asked.  
“Well, they all judge you without knowing anything about you.” You said, shrugging it off. Luke chuckled and offered you his hand.   
“Wanna dance ?” He asked.   
“You dance ?” You asked, raising an eyebrow. Luke clasped dramatically his hand on his chest, faking to be hurt.  
“I'm offended you thought that I couldn't” He joked, and you agreed, linking your hands together as he led you in the middle of the room, owning a few glances, but nothing more. It was a slow and you couldn't be more grateful to have an occasion to get closer to Luke. His hands wrapped around your small waist and brought you closer to him – probably closer than it should have but you weren't complaining for that matter. You placed your hands around his neck and let your head rest against his chest since he was much taller than you – and than everyone else in this room. In this position, and despite the music you could hear his heart beat really fast and you smile against his chest, all flustered that you might be the reason for his nervousness.   
“Thank you for not judging me.” He eventually whispered in your ear, his lips brushing against your ear felt like heaven. One of Luke's hand left your waist to grab your wrist and before you could ask what he was doing, he placed a kiss on your forearm, right on the rose from your tattoo. It made you want to see his own tattoos, but they were all hidden under his tuxedo. It was then that you noticed he took off his piercings. You frowned your eyebrows. Being into his arms felt so nice she hardly built up the strength to pull away after the fourth song, and the two of you get out of the crowd to get a drink.  
“Why didn't you let your piercings ?” You asked, able to keep the question for yourself. You were literally eaten alive by curiosity, and you were really enjoying yourself tonight, especially with Luke.  
“I- I thought it wouldn't be appropriate for prom” He said, as if he thought I wouldn't notice.  
“Who can tell what's appropriate ?” You took a cup of punch. “I know it's none of my business but you shouldn't change for the others. I like your piercings, they are part of you.”   
Luke stared at me for so long I started to think I said something I shouldn't have, when suddenly, he woke up from his trance.  
“I really, really should have asked you out sooner.”

*

You and Luke kept talking for the rest of the night, way longer than you should have since you had a curfew, but you really couldn't care less, because he was absolutely adorable with you. He was funny, and you spent a decent amount of time watching people and faking their conversation, or laughing when someone stepped on the feet of his partner or made a fool out of themselves after having a couple drinks. And – thanks gosh – he didn't talk about sport or about himself! It started off when you complained about the bad music they always played at parties, and he asked you what kind of music you liked to listen to, and you spoke about that the rest of the night. Sharing your favorite bands, disagreeing every now and then, and getting excited when you had a favorite band in common, trying to guess each others favorite song. All this was perfect until some drunk guy from the football team showed up and started to ask for trouble, provoking Luke. You saw his fists clench and it was obvious he tried to behave in front of you, refusing to get you in trouble by starting a fight with this jerk.  
“What are ya doin' here emo freak ?” The guy jerked. “We don't want you here.”  
Luke turned his face to you, giving you a sad smile. “I'm so sorry about this.”  
“Don't be.” You were out of yourself when you heard him apologize after what the guy just said about him.   
“Don't you listen to me you freak ?!” He continued. “HEY I'M TALKING TO YA”  
“And don't deprive yourself from beating the shit outta him, I'd help you if I wasn't wearing heels.” You cringed through your teeth before pouring your drink over the guy's head. Luke smirked and when the guy reached for his shoulder, he threw his fist right into his jaw.

* 

“Hahahahaha !” You couldn't stop laughing with Luke, both of you on the verge of tears from laughing too much. Of course you were kicked out after the incident, but it was totally worth it. You were going home, Luke was driving. You looked through his CDs on your way home, and the drive seemed shorter than usual. You'd never be able to thank (Y/F/N) enough for what she did.   
“Here, you're home.” Luke stated, a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
“You walk me to the door ?” I asked, trying to grab a few more minutes with him.  
He got out of the car and opened the door for you, while you did your best not to tangle your legs in your dress and fall over. This time, he put his jacket on your shoulders to keep you warm, giving you a splendid look on his fit arms and his large shoulder only covered with a thin black shirt – black shirts are so underestimated. Your hands found each other easily as you slowly walked to the front door.   
“I had a great time Luke” You offered him a genuine smile, causing him to blush.  
“Yeah me too. And sorry again for all the... trouble” He apologized. The fact that he felt like apologizing for the others made you sad and all flustered at the same time, because let's say it, it was sort of cute.  
“There is no need to be sorry, I'd doing again without changing a thing” You giggled, stopping in front of the porch.  
“But there is still one thing I am sorry for.” He said, a shy smirk creeping onto his attractive face.  
“What ?” You asked.  
“I'm sorry I forgot to tell you how stunning you were tonight, because you absolutely are” You didn't let him finish and stood on your tip toes and placed a little peck on his lips. Luke was momentarily mute, but managed to finish his sentence “gorgeous.” He smiled so wide he had to bite his lower lip to prevent his face from tearing apart. He automatically tried to reach for his lip ring which wasn't there.  
“You really are something, you know that ?” You teased. “Next time, we'll try and find a place where there're less idiots, okay ?” You suggested.  
The reference to your stupid classmates wasn't what made him react.  
“Next time ?” His eyes were smiling, you could tell. “Does this mean I didn't scare you away ?” Luke asked, teasing you slightly. As an answer, you reached for his lips again, pulling him into another kiss, a real one this time. After the first seconds of surprised, Luke gladly kiss you back, your lips syncing perfectly as you felt his hands slowly make their way to your waist, bringing your body closer so that you were pressed against his chest. Your own hands were running through his hair, your left hand rubbing circle on his neck. The kiss went a little more passionate than planned, but neither you nor him would've complained, and though you were as tangled together as it was legal to be in the middle of the street, you still felt like you have to be closer.   
“I take that as a yes” Luke muttered against your lips when you pulled away for air. You rested your forehead against his. You stayed like this for a couple of minutes and then Luke wished you a good night and walked back to his car as you waited under the porch.  
“Don't you want your jacket back ? You probably have to give it back-” You trailed off before he went to his car. He turned around and half smiled, causing your legs to turn into jelly.  
“Who said I rented it ?” He winked.  
“Luke ?” You called him once again, making him stop. You kicked off your heels and ran to him, throwing yourself into his arms to kiss him again. You got slightly carried away once again, but it felt so nice and warm being in Luke's arms and kissing him.  
“I can't wait to kiss those lips of yours with your lip ring” You chuckled.  
*  
"Well well well, what do we have here ?" A manly voice caught your attention as you sat on an empty chair, in the back of a Café. Your hand dropped your bag onto the chair next to you so he couldn't sit down and you smiled slightly, just to be polite.  
"Brett, it's nice to see you" You said, yet you didn't mean any of it. (Y/F/N) might not have come to prom she still knew everything that happened, being the gossip addict she was, and it wasn't long before she discovered that Brett was the one sending his drunk friend to Luke at prom night. Causing the little incident that got you kicked out.  
"You alone ?" He rose an eyebrow, glancing at the bag, gesturing you that he wanted to sit, but you ignored it and leaned back.  
"No. I'm waiting for someone." You smiled, knowing he would ask you who you were waiting for. You simply couldn't believe Brett would do that at first! When (Y/F/N) told you, you shook your head and denied but you trusted her and if she believed so, it had to be true. It later happened that Brett was always kind of in the same area as you, and it began to feel annoying.  
"(Y/F/N) ?"  
"No, I have a date." Your smile grew wider. It was sort of funny to torture him like that. Still no name. As delightful as it felt to annoy him, you still felt pissed off by his attitude. It was 10am why on earth would he be there ? Was he following you ? A month ago, you would have killed mother and father to get him to notice you but now you just felt a powerful need to snort loudly when he entered the room.  
"Maybe I should leave you alone then" He furrowed his brows, a little confused since it was most likely the first time a girl didn't want to flirt with him.  
"Yeah you should probably" A huge smile appeared on your face when you saw his expression drop. Brett gathered the last pieces of his broken ego and left, hands dived into the pockets of the football team's jersey. You would have laughed if the door bell hadn't rang at the moment. You spotted the familiar beanie walking towards you and you put your bag on the floor.  
"Hey there" You shot him a smile, earning a pout.  
"Sorry I'm late, didn't find a parking place" Luke apoligized and leaned in, placing a light kiss on your lips, before sitting down and looping an arm around you, causing you to giggle. "How long have you been waiting ?" He asked, concerned about always arriving late to your dates. It's been two weeks since prom, and you decided to take it slow and just chill and enjoy the beginning of those well deserved holidays. Plus you just got your exam results and you did better than expected, which only caused to set you in a better mood.  
"Pfff" You faked to be annoyd and glaced at your wrist, as if you check the time on your imaginary watch. "At least five minutes" Shaking your head to show him how inacceptable it was to be that late. Luke chuckled and called the waiter to order your coffees and pastries.  
"I've missed you" He eventually blurted out, interlacing his fingers with yours and bringing your chair closer to him, so your legs were touching his. "Next time I'll just swallow my pride and go shopping with you" He smirked.  
"It was only one afternoon, c'mon" You laughed, imagining the face (Y/F/N) would make if you brought Luke along to your traditionnal shopping day. The waiter came back with your orders and you waited for him to leave before letting go of Luke's hand and reaching for something in your bag. "Plus, I got you something."  
Luke's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas Eve, yet he still mumbled something like 'you shouldn't have' and 'breakfast's for me'. You didn't wrap it in gift paper, it was just a little thing you thought  he'd like, and you handed him, watching his reaction. It took you everything you had not to laugh when you saw his eyes widen and heard him gasp. Luke was fanboying already.  
"I can't accept that" The blond boy said, but his hands still reached for the cd, as he laid a soft gaze on the beloved object.  
"I knew you'd like it. I hope you don't have it yet" You said, taking a sip of your burning coffee and letting him examine the cd.   
"I couldn't find it, it was sold out everywhere. How did you get it ?" Luke asked, fumbling with the hem of his sleeves. You finally got to see his tattoos. He always wore t-shirt - and you'd like to thank not only God but also Jesus for that, because Luke's arms were a gift. But aside from those on his arms and the ones that peeked out of his collar, you didn't get to see all of them.  
"Okay, maybe I didn't find it at the mall." You rolled your eyes, as if it was no big deal, but Luke's smirk proved otherwise and his arms brought you closer, allowing him to whisper in your ear.  
"Oh really ?"  
"Yeah I might have pre-ordered it to make sure it'd be there the day it comes out." You glanced down at the new Blink 182 album you bought and suddenly, Luke's lips smashed against yours. Your hands made their way to his hair and pulled off the beanie, to ruffle through his blond quiff.  
"You're the best" Luke whispered in your ear after breaking apart. "And I want you to know that I accept it only because I really really wanted it, but next time, no present. It's my job to surprise you" He laughed, wiggling his eyebrows which made you burst in laughter.  
"What the hell are you doing" You kept laughed, lightly punching him.  
"I have no idea, I guess I was trying to get your attention" He joined you in your laughter. You two soon finished your coffee and croissants and after Luke paid for both of you, you left and walked aimlessly around the town, eventually ending up sitting on the grass in some park you've never been before. It might have seemed a little cliché and such to sit in the grass with a boy, between his legs with his arms wrapped around you, but then you remember that you live in Australia and there couldn't be anything more hardcore than sitting in the grass for a snake or a big ass spider could always decide to surprise you.  
"You know what day it is today ?" Luke asked, his fingers playing distractedly with your locks.  
"Friday ?" You guessed. Whenever you were on holidays you always kind of zoned out and tended to forget what day it was.  
"No silly" Luke ruffled your hair, before making you roll on the ground, so he was towering you. "First of, we're Thursday. Second of, it's our fifth date."  
"No way, we merely spent, like, two days not seeing each other in the past two weeks." You stuck your tongue out and pocked his cheek. Luke attempted to bite your finger but you put it away quickly. "Seriously, our fifth date ?"  
Luke laid his head down and dived his eyes into yours before letting them wander down. He grabbed your arm and let his fingers trace the outlines of your tattoo. He always did that, and you loved it. It felt good.  
"You know what it means ?" He asked you, still mesmerized by your tattoo.  
"We can have sex now" You smiled as his eyes practically popped out of their orbs. "I'm just kidding Luke" You mocked him slightly while he cursed.  
"Geez (Y/N) you don't joke about those things" He groaned. "Anyway, I wasn't thinking of that" He rolled his eyes at you. You stole his beanie and you were now wearing it,  letting your long hair escape from each side of it. "I wanted to ask you something..." Luke mumbled, avoiding her gaze once again.  
"Go ahead" You encouraged him.  
"W-"  
"I found them!" A voice interrupted Luke just when he was about to speak, and suddenly the two teenagers were surrounded by tall frames. Luke jumped up and helped you getting up quickly. You smiled, satisfied when you saw that Luke was a good two inch taller then every other guy. They were all wearing the same jersey as Brett, and speaking of the devil, he was there too.  
"Now let's see what's the problem here" He grinned, obviously proud of himself.  
"The only problem here is you" You hissed, already stepping towards him, but Luke's grip on your arm tightened and you froze.  
"Oh emo freak needs his girlfriend to defend him ?" A jerk from the football team mimicked a high pitched voice while saying that and you clenched your fists. You could easily tell Luke did the same. He tried his best not to ask for trouble when he was with you but part of him liked a good fight every now and then - and even though you were worried for him you also found that really hot.  
"What do you want ?" Luke huffed, clenching his teeth. His entire body was tensed up, ready to react to any sign of aggression towards you.  
"What I want ? I want you to go back to your junky friends and suck dicks or whatever you pussy like to do, as long as you're far from here."  
"You asshole" You cursed. You knew you'd better shut up for they were about five and you were only Luke and you. Luke was used to fight, he often got into fights - usually not started by him - but he couldn't fight five guys at the same time while protecting you - because that's what he'd do - but you couldn't stop yourself from being mad.  
"So I am the pussy but you're the one who came with your buddies to intimidate me." Luke smirked cockily. It didn't take more for Brett to gesture his mates to go, and they all reluctantly backed off, but not more than a few steps. Suddenly, Brett threw his fist in the air, hitting Luke on the cheekbone. You were pushed aside by Luke before he fell on the ground, wincing at the pain as he touched his bruised cheek.  
"Luke!" You shouted, already trying to go back to him, but he gestured you to stay away and told you he was okay.  
"Stand up!" Brett ordered. Luke obeyed but just when he was about to stand up straight, his fist flew into the jock's stomach, taking his breath away and making him roll on the ground. His team mates looked at each other, trying to decide if they should do something or not, but none of them moved. He cursed and spat on the grass before shooting you a glare.  
"So that's what you ditched me for this morning ? For this freak ?" He hissed and you were just about to say something when Luke cut you off.  
"This morning ?!" He exclaimed looking at you, questioningly. You simply nodded your head, and Luke's attention went back to Brett, who was trying to get up. Luke kicked him in the stomach, earning another muffled groan from the boy, before straddling him and punching him again and again. "So now that I have your attention, you better listen closely 'cause I won't say it twice. You stay away from my girlfriend, got it?! If I see you once again too close for my liking, I will beat the shit outta you!" Luke spat venomously before standing up, leaving Brett and his friends speechless. You quickly grabbed his hand when Luke reached for yours and both of you walked away.  
"Let's go to my place" Luke stated, still a little on the nerves. You obviously couldn't go to yours, though it was closer, for your parents haven't met Luke yet and you couldnt just introduce him when he had a bruised cheekbone.  
   
*  
   
"Don't move" You said, wincing  slightly as you put a washcloth on Luke's cheek, as if you could feel the pain. "You'll have a mark for a few days" You dropped your hand and Luke grabbed it.  
"Hey, it's not your fault. He's just a prick" Luke shrugged off. "Let's not think about it anymore."  
Luke stood up and grabbed the cd you just gave him. "The first listen is always so stressful, you have to decide which song you like and which you don't" He said, putting it in his laptop, and pressing play, letting the silence being replaced by the music. You crawled on the bed with him and Luke took his beanie back.  
"So..." You started, a cheeky smile growing onto your face as you trailed kisses along his jaw.  
"So?"  
"I'm your girlfriend, huh ?" You raised an eyebrow and Luke's face turned into a deep shade of red, while you still strew kisses over his neck, slowly getting down, and placing a few wet kisses on his collar bones. It seemed like Luke was paralyzed and he let you lay him down and place his hands above his head.  
"I- hum..." He mumbled, distracted by your lips kissing his bare skin and your hands that fumbled with the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting it up.  
"(Y/N)" Luke stated, grabbing both of your hands to make you stop and look at him. "We don't have to, you know" He said, and you nodded, smiling.  
"I know. But I've been dying to see your tattoos since day one" You admitted, blushing as well. You leaned down to place a soft kiss on his lips.  
"You could've just asked"  
"It wouldn't be that funny" You teased him, earning a lustful glare. "Now tell me, what were you about to ask when Brett interrupted us ?" You questioned, going back to your task, yanking off Luke's shirt, allowing you to have a good view of his tattooed chest. There weren't as many tattoos as you expected, he's only got a few tattoos around his collar, another on his left peck, and from what she could see, he also had one on his back. When you were about to comment on them, you felt yourself roll over, with Luke's help, so he was on top of you, looking straight in your eyes almost pleading.  
"Will you be my girlfriend ?"  
"Am I not already ?" You teased him.  
"I don't wanna refer to you as 'the girl I date', I wanna be able to say 'my girl'" Luke stated, making your heart melt at how sweet it was. You nodded slowly.  
"Yes ?" Luke's eyes lit up.  
"Yes, I will be your girlfriend Luke" You laughed, as Luke reached for a kiss. "Now turn around, I still haven't seen your back tattoo" You said impatiently, pulling away, causing Luke to chuckle.  
"I guess it's only justice since I get to see yours whenever I want" He smirked, turning around and letting you admire the work. But you placed your head on his shoulder, looking at him.  
"Who said I only had this one ?" You replied mischievously. Luke's smirk soon disappeared only to be replaced by a lustful spark in his eyes.

*

You hummed silently to pass time since you started to get a little bored, not to mention the fact that you were starving. The buzzing sound of the machine filled the room, and in the far distance you could here music so you decided to try and identify the songs. Your eyes were fixing the roof, but you could literally feel Luke's murderous gaze on the tattoo artist who was currently inking you. Over the past year, you had grown pretty addicted to those – and it would be a complete lie to say that it hasn't anything to do with your god-like looking boyfriend being covered in ink himself. Apart from your beloved rose tattoo on your forearm, you also had two guns on your lower stomach – those ones were your first tattoos, and though it looked a little bitchy to have guns pointing to your private area, it was also really fucking sexy according to Luke, and that's all that mattered – plus another one on your leg – this one represented a Victorian style mirror with a book reflection in it, and a cup of tea. And on your back, you had a bunch of constellations – this one was Luke's personal favorite, because he could trace the patterns with his fingers and link the little stars with each other. But today you were getting a bigger one – and more obvious too – it went from your cleavage to your left shoulder and climbed up your neck until it reached the back of your ear. It was a nice, thin, grayish lace pattern which looked like ivy had grown on you, and though it seemed like a big tattoo, it was rather delicate and didn't quite catch the eye as you could expect, most of it would be hidden under your clothes – and the rest was only for Luke to see.   
But coming back to the present situation, Luke was not really pleased with it. It was the second time you came – the complicated pattern took time to realize – and today it should be finished. It already looked pretty good but now the tattooist had to make the last retouches. And of course, you had to be topless for him to tattoo your cleavage. Hence, Luke glaring daggers to the poor man – who surprisingly didn't notice anything, or maybe he was just being professional and prevented not to see the blond boy burning holes through his head.  
“Here,” the man's deep voice ripped you out of your internal monologue. “All finished. I'll just cover it and then you're all done.”  
Luke's eyes flickered to yours and a little smile lifted the corner of his mouth as he squeezed your hand. You smiled back and let go of his hand to sit up and stretch your tired limbs.  
“Aaaah,” you sighed contentedly. “I was just about to take a nap.”  
“I take it that staying still on a chair for three hours straight is not the most exciting part,” Luke said, looking away as the man wrapped you up in cellophane, probably not wanting to see him touching you like this.   
When he was done, you put your shirt and sweater back on and went to pay for it, but when you took out you wallet, the man stopped you.  
“Oh no, your boyfriend already paid for you.” He wished you a good day and went to another client while you joined Luke who was standing outside.  
“Luke! Why did you pay for me?” You immediately asked him, crossing your arms on your chest. “You know I don't like it when you spend money for me.”  
Hands in his back pockets and a little pout on his lips, Luke walked up to you and said, “I know, that's why I did it while your were getting dressed, so you wouldn't get the chance to refuse.” A proud smirk appeared on his face and it didn't take more than three seconds for you to break into a smile.  
“Alright, but lunch is on me, and I only leave it here because I take it it's your way to apologize for glaring dagger to my tattooist the whole time we were here,” you told him, raising an eyebrow and uncrossing your arms. You began to walk towards your favorite Thai restaurant and Luke followed, groaning loudly.  
“But he was watching you all the time!” He argued.   
“Well, we wouldn't want him to tattoo me with his eyes closed, now would we?” You laughed at your silly boyfriend. “Besides we wasn't watching me, I thought he was being very professional.”  
“That's because you didn't see him from my point of you, he kept shifting on his seat, I bet you gave him a hard-on,” Luke returned your eyebrow motion and then looped an arm around you, making sure not to touch the sensitive tattoo. “And I didn't like it at all.”  
“You must be exaggerating, Luke,” you said, not believing him. “At least I hope so.”  
“What if we changed Tattoo parlor, huh? We should get you a woman tattooist,” his face lit up at the idea.  
“What if she likes girls? Will you get jealous too?” You teased him, nudging him lightly. He tried to hold in the smile that was threatening to appear on his face.  
“Argh fuck it! I'll just learn how to tattoo and from now on, I'll be the only one allowed to touch you,” he decided, making you wonder if he was being serious. Knowing him as you did, he could very well be serious about this. After all, none of you had jobs at the moment. You were in College now but you still lived with your parents, and Luke with his – though he mostly just hung around in your house. Your parents were a little surprised by your choice of man, but they eventually grew fond of Luke as they began to know him. The only one who hadn't accepted him as part of the family was your older brother, but luckily he didn't live home anymore. The fact that you kept getting tattoos didn't quite enthuse your family, but you knew your parents were open-minded and they would never kick you out or judge you because of your aesthetic decisions.  
Luke didn't go to College. He turned twenty four months ago, but he had no clue as to what he wanted to do for a living. He played music, made acoustic concerts and played some shows with some of his friends, and sometimes he found a job or internships – he was still searching himself to be honest.  
“That would actually be so cool,” you said, looking him in the eyes. “I once tried this thing called Stick'n'poke where you tattoo yourself – you know the little heart on my ankle,” you told him.  
“Yeah it sounds like something you'd do when you're bored, am I right?” Luke laughed, pulling you closer and planting a kiss on your temple without withdrawing his hands from your hip.  
“You know me too well, I'm getting boring I think. Actually I did it, like, about two years ago, on Valentine's Day. Ridiculous, I know,” you couldn't believe how silly it sounded.   
The two of you quickly grabbed some lunch – which you paid for, regardless to Luke's protests, and then headed back to your place, enjoying a day alone in your house – your didn't mind having your parents around but it was so nice to be alone with Luke and just do what you wanted.  
“Alright,” he suddenly said. “It's past noon, and you still didn't say anything, so I assume that you forgot,” he said, leaving you confused.   
He was standing behind you and you were in your bathroom, taking off the cellophane. Once the fabric gone, you spun on your heels and faced him. Luke closed the distance between you in two steps and placed his fingers under your chin, making you look up at him.   
“Do you know what day it is today?” He asked.  
“That question sounds oddly familiar, but I gotta say no?” You said, hesitantly, racking your brain to try and find what you forgot. You were never really good with dates. For your nineteenth birthday, two months ago, Luke had organized a surprise party for you, and it completely slipped out of your mind. The least to say is that you were surprised when you came home from class and found thirty persons screaming “Happy Birthday” in your living room.   
“I knew you wouldn't remember,” Luke laughed. “I'll buy you a calendar, no kidding,” he added, earning an eye roll from you. “No but seriously, today is...” he waited, giving you a chance, but you were clueless and simply shrugged. “.... our one year anniversary.”  
“Oooooh,” you said, now remembering the date. “I never thought you'd be the kind of person who remembered that,” you thought out loud. “Is that why you paid for my tattoo? I feel stupid now, I don't have anything for you.”  
“Haha, no I'm not exactly into that anniversary stuff, I just thought that I'd do something nice for my girlfriend since it was a good occasion,” Luke laughed at your reaction.  
“Yeah but it still sucks that I forgot, I'm sorry that you have to deal with me,” you sighed, feeling bad. “I'll make it up, I promise,” you told him, standing on your tiptoes and stealing a kiss from Luke.   
“You don't have to do anything, love.” Luke offered you that ice-melting smile that made your knees go weak even after a year of dating and almost living together. “As long as I get to have you in my arms, I feel content,” he said, hooking his hands under your thighs and lifting you up. He placed you on the edge of the sink and you had your legs around his waist.  
“Shit,” you blurted out, your eyes still dived into his blue gaze.   
“What?” He frowned.  
“You make me so damn happy,” you admitted, smiling. Luke's expression broke into a wide grin and he leaned in to kiss you softly, though it soon turned into a whole make-out session. He broke away before it got too far.  
“B-but, there's something else I wanted to say,” he muttered, slightly uncomfortable as he looked down, staring at your new tattoo on your shoulder blade rather than your eyes. “I- uhm... I think I'll have to find a new job. My boss really doesn't like me and last week I accidentally had an encounter with one of my co-workers and-” he stopped speaking. “Long story short, I'm fired. And I already did all the small jobs I could find, I'm sorry, I know I promised it would be the last time, but I just- I just don't feel like any of this was for me,”he rambled, looking anywhere but at you. You cupped his cheek and forced him to look in your eyes before speaking.  
“Luke- Luke!” You interrupted him. “It's okay, alright? It doesn't matter, we'll find a solution,” you stated.   
“Yeah, I know we always do, but it's just so fucking difficult for me to come home and tell you over and over again that I failed, I can't stand being a disappointment to you,” he said, biting his lip.  
“I love you, Luke.”  
This time he looked up without you having to make him. He leaned in and kissed you once again, deeply, not wanting to let go of your lips.   
“And I am never, in any way, disappointed in you. I couldn't possibly imagine having it any other way, because as long as we have each other, I know we can go through anything,” you made sure he believed you by locking your gazes. You could understand that he felt bad about losing his job, but you also knew that life wasn't going easy on him. Luke always had to face mockery and bad names such as 'emo freak' during high school, and having people judge him based on his physical appearance. That sounded already bad enough from teenagers, but now imagine that from adults. Adults who were supposed to be reasonable, responsible and slightly less stupid than teens, were rough and rude with you just because you had tattoos, or piercings. That hurt. And you knew that Luke wouldn't start a fight – he never did – but his coworkers always found a way to pick on him, and his bosses an excuse to fire him.  
“I love you too,” he eventually muttered against your lips, brushing lightly against them. “I don't know how you deal with my shit, but I couldn't be more thankful.”  
“Listen, I know we said we wouldn't ask our families, but tonight I'll tell my dad what happened, and we'll find you a job in his enterprise, okay? Or at least an internship, anything!” You suggested, knowing he wouldn't like the idea, but you were currently out of good ideas. Both of you agreed you'd not ask your parents to help you get a job, you wanted to be independent, but sometimes, you just had to swallow back your pride and admit that you needed help, right? “Luke, stop worrying,” you told him, and he tried to smile for you, but it was a faint smile, which faded away quickly.  
“(Y/N), I love you so much,” he repeated. “Next time I see (Y/F/N) I will hug the living daylight out of her for helping me take you to prom,” Luke laughed faintly.   
You laughed frankly and pecked his lips before lacing your fingers together and letting your head rest against Luke's chest, listening to his heart beats.  
“Remember you have your whole life ahead of you to decide what you want to do,” you finally said, reassuring him.  
“Oh but I know exactly what I want to do with my life,” Luke said, surprising you. You rose your head and gave him a questioning look.  
“And what is that?” You asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
“I want to spend it with you,” Luke whispered gently, letting his forehead rest against yours as you closed your eyes, anticipating his move. And within a second, you felt the familiar pressure of his lips moving against yours and kissed him back, with as much passion as you had in you.


End file.
